


Fluffy & Sad Pairings: Greedy

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [44]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Paired drabbles on the theme Greedy.





	Fluffy & Sad Pairings: Greedy

**Fluffy:**

“Give those back!”

Furia giggled and with a shift of her hips slipped out of her chair and out of Troy’s range. His eyes narrowed at her.

“You know this is just cruel and unusual,” he added, sitting back again with a serious huff.

Her head canted one way, her hip the other. “This is hardly a Geneva Convention violation. It’s Freckle Bitch’s.” She punctuated her taunt by dangling a hot fry at him before taking a bite.

“Stealing a man’s hot fries is definitely a violation.”

“Come and get them,” she taunted, walking backwards toward his bedroom.

It was just another of the dozen times that day he’d considered just taking off the damn brace and saying screw it, though the last time he’d started to take it off Furia caught him. Recalling her earlier threat, he grabbed the crutches leaning on the arm of the chair.

“If I catch you—”

“That’s a big if. And your fries will probably be gone by then,” she teased, shaking the box just to goad him.

Troy’s lips quirked at the corner. “Like that’s only thing worth eating.”

There was a darkness in her chuckle that wrapped itself delightfully around his spine as his skin tingled. When he reached the bedroom door, he figured she might make a break for the bathroom. It was one of those times he hated that the floor plan of her apartment allowed you to run laps through it. There were no dead ends in her place.

But she didn’t dash. She just stared at him. “Well, when you put it like that.” Furia walked over to the bed, stepped up onto it and pranced to the center of her queen-sized mattress, then melted into a sultry puddle there. Leaning back, she bent her knees, letting the tails of her wrap skirt fall off to either side of her. Her hazel eyes bored into his as her legs fell open to reveal a flash of purple silk.

Troy knew it was an unspoken invitation. “You are a temptress.”

Furia giggled, biting her bottom lip as she pulled another fry from the box.

“Torturer.”

“That’s a hell of a demotion,” she replied.

Troy sat on the edge of the bed and set his crutches aside. He’d gotten pretty good at moving around with the stupid brace. When he reached for her, she held the box out of reach. He slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her close. “You really think I came over here to steal those back?”

“Just making sure.”

Troy kissed her when she leaned a little closer, in the end that’s all he wanted. Her in his arms—fries be damned.

 

**Sad:**

The holidays were hard on Furia, though no one could tell by the way she decorated, cooked, and baked. Troy saw the frenzy of activity for what it was—a distraction from thinking about everything the holiday wasn’t for her anymore.

So, as people trickled out of the loft, he left Shaundi to handle the goodbyes and herding of Saints. Dishes cluttered every flat surface. The trays that Furia had filled with food bore only a smattering of crumbs. As he passed through her office, he noticed she’d retreated to the balcony without a coat and he grabbed a throw off the back of a chair before joining her.

He didn’t say anything. Just hung the blanket over her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. When her hand squeezed his arm, he hugged her tighter. He wanted to make it go away, chase away the pain and grief that these two days carried for her. But he knew he couldn’t.

Even as he held her, he was certain she was thinking about her family. Remembering the walks from the home she grew up in to the church she was baptized in for midnight mass. Remembering the hours spent in the chicken with the women of her family making tamales. Remembering those first moments after stampeding down the stairs with her siblings to find breakfast and presents waiting for them.

Troy squeezed her tighter when he heard her take a very audible breath. Like he could somehow hug away the sorrow. He wanted to be enough. But in moments like this he wondered if he ever could be.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: So in February of 2015 I got a prompt from @pierceaholic for Furia and Troy for a meme I posted. I had one half of it written for a long time, but the other half ... took a while. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
